Forever & Always
by xxTinaSparrow
Summary: 'Didn't you promise me you'll never leave me' - As the years go by, Amy never gets over Sonic, but is forced to move on with her life, as he never returns. After ten long years of waiting she soon finds herself at her own wedding. Will Sonic ever return?
1. Prologue

_**Forever & Always**_

_**Prologue **_

"I was with you through it all. I never left you alone, not even for a second. I still won't leave you, if you'd like. I'll stay as long as you want me to. I'll never leave you, I promise."

I felt so cold, scared, confused, alone and sore. "S-stay, p-please," I stuttered, my teeth chattering.

Sonic nodded, holding me close to him while I held my blankets close to me, trying to get warm.

"Sonic?" I asked, waking up. I looked around my room. He was gone. "Sonic?" I called out, louder.

No answer.

-x-x

I sighed, pulling my car over as I arrived at the beach.

Sonic had left me, all alone, when he said he wouldn't. He wouldn't even answer my texts or calls. I even drove to his house, he wasn't there. Tails, Cream, Shadow, Knuckles and Rouge all haven't seen or heard from him, either. It wasn't like him to just disappear.

I walked on the sand, all the way down to the left side of the beach, where everything happened last night.

I stopped where there was a mess of footprints in the sand.

I followed the area which looked like something was dragged through the sand and into the water; which was me.

There were one set of footprints heading out of the water, to the beach exit, and two going to opposite direction.

If there were only one set.. That would mean Sonic didn't help me? He lied... and left.

What was I thinking? He'd never really care like he said he did.

Or... maybe there's a logical explanation for this. Maybe he's... Maybe he's just the same old Sonic.

I sighed, sitting down on the sand. "Where are you, Sonic?"


	2. Chapter 1

_**Forever & Always**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_Today is May 16th._

_It isn't any ordinary day. Today is the one year anniversary of Sonic disappearing. One year ago today, was the last time he was seen._

_I had planned on spending the entire day in my room, crying, but that changed when Cream and Rouge came over. They knew what today was, and they dragged me out to go shopping to try and cheer me up. It didn't really work. I was bored, and my feet hurt from all the walking. We were there for at least eight hours, it was horrible, it didn't even keep my mind off Sonic. He was in every thought, he always is. _

_I'm used to Sonic not being around, I can't even remember his voice... I know he's not coming back, but I can't get him off my mind, no matter what. He was such a big part of my life, I can't just let him go._

_I wish I knew where he was, and if he's okay..._

_I'll just have to wait. Even if I get really old, I'll wait for him, forever._

_-Amy Rose_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_Well, it's the 16th of May again. Two years since Sonic disappeared. He hasn't called, texted, e-mailed, or done anything to contact anyone. Where is he? I hope he's okay..._

_-Amy Rose_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_He's still gone. I still have hope, though. He has to come back, some day. It's only been three years. I'll wait three hundred years if I have to._

_-Amy Rose_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_He's not coming back. It's been four years now. Who disappears for four years without a trace, and doesn't even try to get in touch? He's probably out somewhere having the time of his life, while I'm still being sad about him. It's pathetic! He's not coming back, so why should I keep waiting? It's as dumb as waiting for Santa Clause! He's never coming back. Ever._

_-Amy Rose_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_I need to forget about him already. I can't live my life being sad about someone who is never going to return. I'll get a new boyfriend, and learn to be happy without him. It's possible, right?_

_-Amy Rose_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_Where is he? Grr..._

_-Amy Rose_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Forever & Always**_

_**Chapter Two**_

Well it was ten years, now. I stopped writing and talking about him. I put everything related to him away, out of sight. I even got myself a boyfriend. We're actually engaged, getting married in two days.

Sonic really wasn't returning. I knew that; it was obvious. It might as well be written in stone.

I've tried waiting for him, but it sucks the life out of me. I need to be happy, and get on with life. I have to move on. I don't want to die having spent my entire life being miserable because a guy ran away. Besides, I was just a kid when I knew him, I'm older now. I barely even remember him. I have to think, hard, about memories with him. They're so old... He's been gone for so long... He never even left a note, or anything. He left nothing to keep my hope alive.

**-x-x-x-**

"Amy, sweetheart, is everything alright? You seem... Upset. Have you been taking your pills?" Shadow said, standing in my doorway.

I let out a slow, inaudible sigh. Shadow put me on these special pills. I took them for a week, but stopped. They made me feel weird; happy. Too happy, it was sort of scary. I didn't even think about Sonic, that was even more weird. There wasn't anything wrong with me, but Shadow insisted I take them. "Twice a day, everyday," I smiled.

"Good," he smiled, too, sitting next to me.

How was I supposed to have, what was supposed to be, the happiest day of my life in two days, when it was the anniversary of the worst day of my life, today?

I should be our partying. It's my last few days of being Amy Rose. In just two days, I will be Amy Robotnik. Shadow Robotnik's wife...

I always thought I would one day be Sonic's wife. We were just beginning to get close... Then he disappeared.

I felt a year escape my eye, slip down me cheek and fall to the floor.

"Amy, are you... crying?" Shadow asked, with such worry in his voice.

"I can't believe I'm getting married, in just two days," I covered quickly.

His arms were suddenly around me, and I was sitting on his lap. "Isn't it amazing?"

I nodded, "yeah, it's... wow."

**-x-x-x-**

Time was ticking by, nothing changed, except tomorrow I was getting married, and the groom wasn't Sonic. I sighed, staring at my wedding dress.

Cream helped me pick it out. Actually, she picked it out while I sat drinking a martini, watching her.

It was gorgeous, I couldn't lie about that. It was the whitest thing I had ever seen, and it was strapless! All the better. The detailed embroidery at the top was so beautiful. A ribbon was tied around the dress, with a flower sitting on it, just slightly off the left. I never imagined something so plain and simple could be so breathtaking. The way the bottom part of the dress flowed and widened in with was so remarkable. I had always secretly loved empire gowns, but this was different. There was just something about it. This dress was the most stunning I had ever seen.

"It looks nice," Shadow said.

I gasped, not realizing he was there. I quickly threw my dress behind my bed so he couldn't see. "What are you doing?" I growled, "don't you know you're not supposed to see my dress?"

"What's it matter?" he sat down on my bed.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Never mind then." Sonic wouldn't be an ass about it. He knows the rules.

**-x-x-x-**

Well, today was the day. I was at the church in my wedding dress, just behind the doors, about to walk down the aisle.

The only problem is Cream, my flower girl, isn't here yet!

I sighed.

"She'll be here Amy, don't worry. She knows how important here role is," Rouge said, rubbing my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

I looked at her, smiling. "Thank you, Rouge. For everything. Ever since Sonic left I've been such a mess, and you and Cream have stuck by me through it all without even thinking about leaving me, or anything. Now I'm getting married and you're still here by my side." I felt my eyes getting all teary. "I've never properly thanked you, so, thank you. I don't know what or where I'd be without you. It means a lot." I hugged her.

"Oh, Amy, you're going to ruin our makeup!" she hugged me back. "Amy, you know I'll always be here for you no matter what."

"Thank you," I repeated, letting her go.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Cream ran in, panting.

"Why are you late?" I asked, trying my absolute best to not spun mad.

"I... I... Um... I can't tell you."

I looked at Rouge, who shrugged.

I sighed, "well, alright. Let's get this show on the road, then."

The doors opened and Cream began walking down the aisle, throwing pink flower petals everywhere.

"Oh my gosh, where's Knuckles?" I looked around, panicked.

"Relax, I'm here," Knuckles walked up to me, holding his arm out.

I heard Rouge chuckle before walking down the aisle behind Cream.

I sighed in relief, linking arms with Knuckles.

"Calm down, Amy. Everything's fine."

"Something will go wrong, Knuckles. I know it," I whispered as we began down the aisle.

"How do you know?" he whispered back.

"Because it's just my luck. Nothing ever goes right, or even lasts. Just as Sonic and I were getting close, he disappears. That's my luck. Today's my wedding. I can't wait until I see what goes wrong."

"Maybe something good will happen.."

"Like what?" I almost let out a loud sarcastic laughed, but stopped myself with a cough.

"I... I don't know. Trust me, though. Not everything is bad. Everything happens for a reason, you just have to find the reason before you decide what the reason may be."

I looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

He kissed my cheek, letting me go. "Remember that, alright?" he gave y hand over to the awaiting Shadow, giving him a look.

I smiled at the both of them, walking up with Shadow as Knuckles took his seat.

The pastor was saying a bunch of things, but I was a little zoned out in my own world.

What did Knuckles mean? It sounded like he was giving me a warning. What did he know that I didn't? I looked over at Shadow. He looked back at me, smiling.

I smiled back, and looked at the pastor, listening.

"If anyone has a reason for these two not to wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," he said.

The room went completely silent.

"I've got one."


	4. Chapter 3

_**Forever & Always**_

_**Chapter Three**_

I walked out of my bathroom, wearing my gray sweats, and white tank top, carrying my wedding dress. I hung it up in my closet, and turned to Sonic, who was siting on my bed. "So?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"You're so beautiful," he said.

I smiled, blushing. "Um, thanks. So, where were you all this time?"

He sighed, "I can't exactly tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Well, they'll probably kill me."

"What?" I was a little confused, and shocked. Who would kill Sonic? And for telling me where he's been? That's... Well that's just mean!

"I've probably already said too much. Don't tell anyone, alright? Not even Shadow.."

"Sure, no problem." I wish I knew why and who would want to kill Sonic. What did he do? I frowned.

Sonic was usually a great guy, I couldn't see him getting into any sort of trouble that would lead

to him being a victim of death.

"Amy, please don't worry about it."

I sighed, "alright, fine, but you have to tell me sometime."

"I can't make any promises, but I'll try."

I nodded, having nothing more to say.

**-x-x-**

I sighed as Sonic and I walked side by side through the park. We used to spend almost everyday here together. Of course, he was always running away from me back then, and we usually weren't alone. The odd time we would sit on the swings together, but it was pretty awkward as neither of us said anything. I never wanted to say anything to scare him off, so I kept my mouth shut.

I felt like there was a little kid inside me, desperately wanting to escape. The kid that never really grew up, because she was too busy waiting for Sonic to come home.

"Are you alright?" Sonic asked me.

I smiled, the best I could. "Perfectly fine."

"I wish I could tell you, Amy, I really do. When the time comes, you'll understand. Everything. _Even the pills_," he said the last part with such emphasis, as if he were giving me a clue.

"How did you know about that?" I stopped walking.

"It's part of what I can't tell you."

"Okay, let me get this straight. You've been away for ten years, and you somehow manage to know

things, but you can't tell me how or why. I'm supposed to be okay with this? I waited for you for as

long as I could. If you think you can just return when I finally start to get on with my life, and

expect me not to marry Shadow, and do whatever the hell if going on in your head... your wrong. I

shouldn't have given you the chance to explain this. You have nothing to explain." I turned around,

and started walking back to my house. If Shadow wasn't already there, I'd have to call and tell him

to come over. I needed to apologize. I should have known Sonic wouldn't be the same, that he

wouldn't tell me why he's been away.

"Amy, please," he caught up to me and was standing in front of me, with pleading eye. "Please. I beg you. I know I've been gone and you deserve a reason, but I just can't give you one right now." He paused for a minute, looking far into the distance. "Guess."

"What?"

"Guess. I can't tell you, but he never said anything about you guessing."

"He who?"

"Guess!"

I sighed. "Eggman?"

He shook his head.

"I don't know, then. Who else would want to kill you?"

"Name every guy you know."

"Knuckles, Shadow -"

Sonic started jumping up and down, touching his nose with his index finger.

I frowned at him, like he was crazy. "You got it!" he said.

My frown disappeared, and my eyes slowly started to widen. Was Sonic serious? Was Shadow the reason he couldn't come back, or was he just trying to get me away from him? My eyes narrowed in suspicion as I tried to figure out what he was doing.

Shadow making him stay away made sense, except Shadow wasn't that kind of person, but it explains how he knew about the pills. However, Sonic coming back after ten years and interrupting my wedding led me to believe he maybe... No, who am I kidding, Sonic wouldn't feel that way.

Am I supposed to believe someone who hasn't been around for ten years, or trust that my almost

husband wouldn't do such a thing?

"Amy, I know you don't want to believe me and regardless of what I say you probably won't. Just, try to believe me? That night ten years ago, when I saved you from them, Shadow knew I liked you, so he took me away to Eggman's base. He didn't know at first, but when he found out, he didn't argue. He couldn't risk having Shadow turn against him."

"Alright, hold up," I said before he could say anything more. "You went from being able to say

absolutely nothing to everything just because I said Shadow's name? Are you suddenly not going to

get killed now?"

"Amy..." he sighed. "I can't explain it. It's so complicated. Please, just trust me for now."

"Sonic, I-"

"I've missed you so much," he interrupted. "You have no idea. I thought of you all day, everyday. Can we go back to how it used to be? Just for a day. Wrap your arms around me and say you've missed me too."

If I didn't know any better, I'd say he had tears in his eyes. I grabbed him, and hugged him, smiling. "I have missed you, Sonic. _So much_," I whispered in his ear.

**A/N: Blah! Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in... sixteen days. Ah! I had this all typed out.. But not saved. I don't really know why I didn't upload it o.O**

**Anyways. I was planning on uploading it, but my computer decided to shut off. I had about 34957309576 tabs open on Word Perfect, so, it didn't save it. My luck. **

**So I had to re-write most of it, which didn't go to well, as I forgot most of it, soooooooooo, the ending is sort of... sudden ._.**

**They'll finish this talk soon[;**

**& The next one will be longer [:**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Forever & Always**_

_**Chapter Four**_

"Hi, Sonic!" I stepped aside, opening the door a few more inches so Sonic could come in the house. "What're you doing here so late?"

"We need to leave. Now." He took my hand, and started dragging me out of the house.

"Wait, wait, _wait_!" I pulled my hand out of his, "go where, and why?"

"You know too much. I knew this would happen! Shadow's after me. He's after _us_!"

I shook my head, "Shadow wouldn't hurt me. He wouldn't hurt you, either. He knows better."

"No, Amy, he doesn't. Look, I know you want to believe he is something special, and he loves you, but he's not and he doesn't. I've been trapped with Eggman and him for ten years. I know his plans. Even though you don't believe me, you're going to have to trust me. I escaped while I was left completely alone. I had been planing my escape for ages. I finally had my chance, and it worked. Now he needs to get me back in that damn cell he made. He'll be after you, too. You know _everything_!"

"Sonic, I -"

Sonic suddenly put his hand over my mouth, silencing me. He looked behind him, at the dark, empty road. Out of no where, he picked me up and started running.

"Sonic!" I yelled, "put me _down_!"

"I can't do that until I know he's off our tail and your safe," he whispered.

"Sonic, are you okay? No one is chasing us. Shadow isn't after us. Wether he did or didn't hold you prisoner, he wouldn't hurt _me_, which means he won't hurt you."

Sonic sighed, shaking his head. "I know you don't want to believe it, Amy, but he would. Just... I don't want to argue about it right now. You can hit me for dragging you out here to keep you safe in the morning."

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "I'm not going to hit you, Sonic." I paused, "not if you take me somewhere nice."

"Nice? How does hanging from a tree with hungry bears below you sound?"

"Sonic!" I playfully punched his shoulder, "how would _you_ like it?"

"Bears? Ha! I can easily fight off a few little bears. As for you... how strong have you gotten in the past ten years?" a small smile appeared on his lips.

"What're you thinking, Sonic?"

"I'm thinking we should have a little fight."

I laughed, "you want to fight me? Sonic, I don't want to accidentally break every bone in your body!"

"Ever beaten Knuckles?"

"The question isn't 'have I ever,' it's 'when haven't I?'"

Sonic laughed, "Alright," he set me down, and stood in a fighting position, with his fists in front of his face, and his legs crouched. "Let's see what you got. I'll go easy on you, Amy Rose."

"Easy? Sonic the hedgehog going easy? Please. Make it fun for me. Challenge me." I summoned my Piko Piko hammer, and crouched my legs as well, mimicking Sonic's pose.

"Hit me with your best shot, Rose," he taunted.

I jumped towards him, targeting him with my hammer, almost guaranteed not to miss.

Of course, my guarantee was a complete fail. Sonic had moved out of the way with his super speed. "That all you got, Rose?" he chuckled.

"You're _so_ cheating, hedgehog! Stop running and face me like a real man!"

"Alright, no speed. I'll still win," he winked.

"Come at me, hedgehog."

Sonic ran towards me at a normal speed, ready to attack. I quickly swung my Piko Piko hammer, attempting to knock him to the ground. Instead, he grabbed my hammer. We began a tug-a-war over the hammer.

"Come on, Rose," he smirked, "you must be strong enough to get your hammer back."

I pulled the hammer with all the strength I had. Sonic then let go of the hammer, causing me to fly backwards.

He quickly caught me, holding me in his arms. "I win," he chuckled.

"That wasn't fair," I muttered.

"Well, maybe I can make up for it?" he began leaning in closer and closer to me.

"Maybe," I repeated, just a second before our lips met.

I was frozen, I didn't know wether to kiss him back or pull away. I was afraid. I was cheating on my fiancé with the man I've loved all my life, which... felt amazing. I felt tingly all over.

I kissed him back, standing up straight. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist, pulling me closer.

After a minute, we pulled apart for air. He caressed my cheek, causing me to slightly flush. I felt my heart pounding violently in my chest, it felt like it was going to pop out and run away.

After enough of the air, we began leaning in again. Being a little too eager, I jumped up to meet his lips faster, but instead we hit noses.

I felt my face up, as I blushed. "I'm sorry!" I said, slightly giggling.

"It's alright," he chuckled, and leaned in again.

I smiled, leaning in a lot slower this time. Our lips met again, and I felt like I was on fire, but in a good way.

"_What the hell is going on here?_" a raging voice suddenly yelled.

I gasped, as I saw Shadow.

Sonic slowly turned around to face Shadow, letting out a low growl.

In the next second, I was in Sonic's arms, and he was running.

"Sonic," I choked out. I was scared, because Shadow had caught me kissing Sonic, and what Sonic had said might be true. "Were you..."

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I shouldn't have stopped."

"Don't blame yourself. It's fine," I clung closer to Sonic's chest. The closer I was to him, the safer I felt.

"No. He's close. I'm sorry, Amy."

**A/N: hehe, next chapter will be very... juicy [; **

**Review? {:**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Forever & Always**_

_**Chapter Five**_

"Sonic," I whispered, trying to talk to him again.

"Shh," he said, staying close to the wall.

I sighed. Sonic and I had been in this cave on top of a mountain for what felt like hours. We managed to escape from Shadow, but Sonic won't take any chances. He won't allow me to say anything to him, even if it were a whisper. He stayed in between the exit and me - but more closer to me.

He kept his eyes peeled for any movement at all outside, or inside the cave. Even the wind blowing a simple leaf set him off, and he'd immediately be by my side, ready to battle.

"What's the big deal?" I whispered. "What are the odds that he will come to this cave?"

"He _will_ be here. Shadow searches _everywhere_."

"It's he's going to be here, why don't we keep running, or go somewhere he won't be?"

"Running won't do any good. He'll know where we are, then. He'll be able to hear us. With any luck, we can hide here and he'll pass by without noticing us."

"If he does notice us?"

Sonic looked at me, clearly not impressed with where my mind was at. "He won't."

"But if he -"

"He won't," Sonic repeated, ending the conversation.

I sighed again.

Xxx

I was almost asleep when Sonic suddenly picked me up, and stood in the dark, as far up against the wall farthest from the entrance as possible, holding his arms defensively in front of me.

I rolled my eyes. It was probably just the wind, as it was the other fifteen hundred times, but I held my breath, just in case.

Sonic held his defensive position longer than he usually did, which got me slightly worried.

Soon enough, I heard what he was reacting over: _footsteps_. They were gradually getting closer..

"I know you're in here," Shadow's voice spoke.

I ducked behind the rock we were standing at, hoping he was lying. Sonic crouched down, as well, but never let his defensive guard down.

"It's silly, hiding from me," Shadow began, walking around the cave. "You can't possibly think I won't find you. It's only a matter of time. A small piece of time, that you're wasting. We could end this a lot faster if you'd come out. Face me. Face your problems. I won't hurt you. Either of you," he chuckled, "but Amy, you're so naive! Do you really believe I did what Sonic said I did? I'm not capable of doing such an evil thing. You should know better. Don't you know me at all?"

"Did you tell anyone what I told you?" Sonic whispered, almost inaudible.

"No," I breathed in the same low whisper.

"Neither did I."

If no one told anyone... Word couldn't have gotten out, and Shadow could only know if he was there... with Sonic. Holding him prisoner.

"But why would you believe me?" Shadow continued, "I'm just your fiancé, no one special. I haven't been away for ten years, or interrupted your wedding, so, you can't trust me, right?" He paused. "Come on, Amy. Come on out. Don't be afraid of me, I've never done anything wrong, you can trust me. I'd never hurt you. I know you're here, Amy. Just come out."

I looked over at Sonic.

He shook his head, "he's bluffing, he doesn't know we're here. He's probably made this speech everywhere he's searched. Stay silent."

I nodded, though he probably couldn't see it.

I heard Shadow sigh. "Come on, Amy. Don't you know I love you?"

I couldn't help but slightly cringe at Shadow's words. The way he spoke those three words... it was almost offensive.

"Alright.." he spoke more quietly, "I've only crossed out another place you might be." Shadow's footsteps echoed through the cave, getting quieter and quieter until he was gone.

I sighed in relief. That was close. Too close.

"You know," Sonic spoke, "if we were together, or even if we weren't, and you loved someone, I wouldn't object to it."

I cocked my head to the side, "are you implying that you -"

"I might be," he smirked.

I giggled, "say it."

"It."

I playfully punched his shoulder. "You know what I mean."

"I love you, Amy."

I couldn't help but smile. "I've waited my whole life to hear those three words. I love you too, Sonic."

"I'm sorry it took so long," he whispered, standing up. "Come on, we have to keep moving while we have the time."

I nodded, standing up as well. I followed Sonic outside the cave. "Will we ever stop running?"

"When we're far enough, yes. We can spend the rest of our lives together."

I smiled. "That seems amazing."

Sonic returned the smile as he picked me up and began running again.

We suddenly got cut off as the black and red hedgehog was standing in front of us.

"You didn't think I'm stupid enough to not hear you, do you?" he said, smirking.

**A/N: Dontcha just **_**love**_** cliffhangers? [; haha, my apologies for how short this is. I have major writer's block! **

**Anyways, I probably won't be updating again until 2012... I'll try to, but no promises - which sucks because I'm leaving y'all with such a short chapter! Not even 1k words l: **

**Well, I'll be sure to make it up to you next chapter {:**

**Review? [:**


	7. Chapter 6

**Forever & Always**

**Chapter Six**

I took a daring step backwards as Sonic took a step forwards, defensively. I shouldn't have spoken. I should have held my breath and remained silent until he left. _Stupid, stupid, girl!_ How could I be so stupid?

A low growl escaped Sonic's lips. I took another step backwards.

"Oh, calm down, faker. I'm not taking your girl. I'm taking _mine_ and putting you back where you belong!"

"You'll never touch her again," Sonic growled, a dark aura suddenly surrounding him.

"I don't have the time to play games with you, faker. I have a wedding to re-plan. Thank you for interrupting it."

"Wait a second," I said, stepping in front of Sonic, facing Shadow. "You expect me to just let you take Sonic away again?" I laughed without humour, "and you want me to get married to you? That's the funniest thing I think I've _ever_ heard. _On top_ of that, you watched me suffer for ten long years, knowing where he was? No, you didn't just know where he was, you kept him from me! Who does that? You're insane, Shadow."

"Amy, get away from him!" Sonic growled.

I took the engagement ring Shadow gave me and threw it at him. "I'll never marry you! Ever! You fooled me once, but never again, Shadow. Never. Again." I turned to hide behind Sonic, again, but arms were around me, and I was being carried at the speed of sound.

I looked up to see the man who was the last man I ever wanted to see.

"Shadow," I spat. "Put me down!"

"Oh, but, sweetheart, what fun would that be? I'm only taking you somewhere you'll be safe!"

"Safe? I'll only be safe when I'm away from you!" I tried desperately to get out of his arms, but had no luck. I sighed in defeat.

**X**

I woke up with a _massive_ headache.

I sat up and looked around. My jaw nearly hit the ground as I noticed I was in a cell. I didn't have to pay attention to anything else to know that I was were Sonic was being held prisoner for the past ten years.

"Amy? You're awake, thank God!"

I turned around, to see Sonic in a separate cell. I crawled over to the end of mine to be as close to him as possible. "What happened?" I whispered.

I knew Shadow caught me, but catching Sonic? Again? That seemed impossible.

"I tried to save you. I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen."

"Hey, it's alright. It's not your fault Shadow didn't handle being dumped well," I smiled lightly, trying to add humour to the awful situation.

Unfortunately, Sonic didn't think I was that funny. He looked at me, clearly thinking about how horrible I was at trying to be funny.

"Alright, so I've never been good at the whole humour thing. At least pretend I'm funny, geeze."

Wether Sonic thought what I had just said was funny or not, he laughed.

"You should know better than to laugh in here, faker."

I turned around to face the black and red hedgehog standing in the doorway. I shook my head at how he had lost all of my trust and respect in so little time. Not that he had much of it, anyways. I always knew _something_ wasn't right about him. I never looked very deep into it. I didn't care enough to. I had only cared about Sonic. Silly me, if only I hadn't have been so blind...

"How did you escape anyways?"

"Heh... You claim to know this place better than the back of your hand, all you have ever said was I'll never escape. When I finally do, you don't know how? You left the dog unguarded and the bone near."

"...What?"

I shook my head, again. Shadow owned his own, personal prison for Sonic and I, mostly for Sonic, and didn't even know what that meant? It was basic information. The dog, which holds the keys in it's mouth, was left unguarded, and there was a bone near Sonic to lure it close enough to get the keys. Of course, there was no dog here, so... I had no idea what Sonic was referring to.

"I suppose you know what he means?" Shadow asked, suddenly looking at me.

I nodded once. "I'm not telling you, though."

"And why not?"

"I don't owe you any favours."

"Well, then I guess I don't owe you any, either."

"Oh, no, you do. You owe me my freedom. You kidnapped me! Now you're putting me in your little jail? You're insane, Shadow! Insane! What will everyone think when they find out you're keeping your fiancé... Well, ex fiancé in a prison cell?"

Shadow laughed a very, very evil laugh. "What makes you think anyone will find out?"

"Who do you think you are? You had nothing but luck to keep Sonic here for ten years. You'll never keep us both here. Never!"

"You underestimate my power, Amy. I thought you of all people knew me better."

"There are so many sides of you, Shadow, no one will ever be able to tell which is real. No one will ever know the real you."

**X**

~ Six weeks later~

"Sonic, it's been a month and a half. Where is your brain?" I said to the blue hedgehog in the cell next to mine. He was supposed to come up with a way to get us out of here. We should have been out already. "Can't we get out the same way you did before?"

"It's not... easy."

"Hey, I don't care about easy. I just want out. Give me possible, that's all I need."

"Several things I've thought out are impossible."

I groaned and laid down on the cold floor. "Think of something possible!"

"I'm trying. I don't see you thinking out any plans."

"Want to hear my plan? I can easily get Shadow to let me out. It'll take a great deal of acting, but we can pull it off. Then I can let you out, later... somehow."

"You might be onto something. Keep going."

I smiled.

"I hate you!" I yelled, as loud as I could, "I never want to see you again!"

"That's too bad, we're stuck here _together_!" Sonic yelled back, just as loud. "There's no way out, so you might as well suck it up and learn to like me!"

"I'll never like you! You're horrible! Shadow is twice the man you'll ever be!"

Sonic said nothing in return, he looked hurt. "Sorry," I whispered. "Part of the plan."

Sonic nodded, but remained silent.

A second later, Shadow walked through the doors.

"Shadow!" I yelled, jumping up onto my feet, "I've never been so happy to see you in my life."

He raised an eyebrow in response.

"You were right. About Sonic. About everything. He's no good. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, before."

"Uh-huh.." he didn't believe a word I was speaking. I had to kick it up a notch. "What exactly happened?"

I put my head down, and covered my face with my hand. "I don't want to talk about it," I tried as hard as I could to try to cry. Thankfully, I managed to get a few tears to fall.

"What did you do, faker?"

I heard Sonic growl from his cell. "I didn't do anything."

"Liar!" I yelled, forcing out more tears.

"This isn't my problem," Shadow said. He turned around, about to leave.

"Shadow! Wait!" I called after him.

He stopped in the doorway, looking back at me.

"I'm sorry, Shadow. I... I love you." I almost threw up then and there at the thought of having any feelings for him other than hatred.

"You love me? Why did it take you so long to see that?"

"His fault," I pointed to the innocent blue hedgehog in the cell next to mine. "He interrupted our wedding and got me confused. Then he kidnapped me! If he hadn't come back at all, we would be happily married right now."

After a few moments of thinking about it, he decided to let me out. "What have I got to loose? I love you, after all. You'll stay by my side twenty-four seven. Got it?"

I nodded, as he opened the cell door, freeing me from the horrible mini prison. I would have gone insane if I was in there another day.

I threw my arms around Shadow and thanked him. I had to keep up this act, no matter how disgusting it was.

I kept close to Shadow as he walked out, and headed to see Eggman. I didn't dare look back at Sonic. Shadow would probably know it was fake from the very second I turned my head.

Shadow headed up to where Eggman was. He wouldn't let me close enough to hear their conversation, but I wasn't allowed to be far enough that I would be out of his sight. I watched him intently making sure I wouldn't miss what he did with the keys he still held.

**X**

Shadow and I arrived home... Home... _His_ home, sometime after eleven. It was late, and I was tired. I hadn't taken my eyes off of him for hours. Since he let me out of the cell, some time ago. He still had the keys on him.

We headed into the bedroom, and as I collapsed on the bed, Shadow headed in the bathroom. He came out a second later _without_ the keys. I acted like I didn't notice. I quickly got changed into my awaiting pajamas and climbed in the bed. Shadow did the same.

I waited for an hour before I got up. I went straight to the bathroom and began searching. Soon enough, in a bottle of pills, I found aa key. _The_ key. Incase I woke Shadow up, I flushed the toilet. I needed a good alibi.

I went back to the bedroom, and headed for the stairs as quietly as I could. Unfortunately, I wasn't quiet enough.

"Amy? What are you doing?" Shadow's groggy voice called out to me.

"I can't sleep. I'm going to make some tea, I'll be back up soon."

"Alright."

I quietly sighed in relief. I hurried out the door and started the car. I had to get to Sonic as soon as possible

**X**

I ran into the incredibly large building and made my way up several stories to get to Sonic. I burst through the door and opened his cell. "Sonic," I said, shaking him lightly. "Sonic, wake up! We can leave, now!"

Sonic slowly woke up, and sat up. "Amy..."

"Hey. I don't know how much time we have, so we should probably... go..."

"Right," he jumped up on his feet. "Where to? We should go somewhere Shadow would never think to look."

"What about staying in the city?"

Sonic shook his head, "Shadow will want to look where he thinks we think he won't look, which would probably be the city."

I frowned. "Okay, what about at the bottom of an ocean?"

"Also predictable."

"A cave?"

"Done it."

I sighed, "alright Mr. Smarty pants, _you_ think of somewhere."

"You look tired."

I nodded, "I am."

He picked me up, "how about I run us to wherever the wind blows, and you can sleep?"

I smiled, "alright. Promise we'll go somewhere where Shadow will never find us?"

"I promise. I'll never let him get us again. Nothing else will ever hurt or come between us. I promise. I'm sorry. I love you, Ames."

"I love you too Sonic," I managed, before closing my eyes and falling asleep in his arms.

**A/N: Weeeeeell, that's it. Sorry for how lame this is, o.O I lost **_**all**_** inspiration with this, and I haven't really any idea where it's headed. It's also gotten boring for me, so, I had to end it. Hehe**


End file.
